


A Tale of Brazen Biting

by Wendymypooh



Series: A Tale of [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is story one in a series of seven vignettes called 'A Tale of' Ezra and his love interest Amelia, share a romantic evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Brazen Biting

A Tale of Brazen Biting…

Ezra Standish grimaced as he looked down at his chipped nails, dirty hands, and dirt covered clothing. He detested being soiled and unkempt. He was a man who enjoyed the finer things in life, and was greatly opposed to any sort of menial labor. Since his arrival in Four Corners, he had suffered many indignities, but this one was the worse yet. 

As a member of the seven men paid to protect the frontier municipality, he’d been shot at, frowned upon, punched, cursed, kicked, and many other sordid things that were left best unmentioned. Despite these assorted dismal moments, Ezra had grown quite fond of the small community, and he was secretly proud that he was one of the ‘Magnificent Seven’. At least he was had been until today. 

Chris Larabee called him to serve on the well digging duties, and it was a loathsome task in the scorching heat. Digging was done in teams of four, and there was nothing more odorous than being stuck in a five-foot deep hole with three other sweaty men, being covered with dirt. Of all the tasks, his was one of the more laborious, and he wondered what he had done recently to evoke Larabee’s wrath against him. 

He entered the saloon, and ignored the stares of patrons who had finished their assigned tasks, and crossed the floor to the staircase, which led up to second level. He groaned, his aching body protesting against enduring more of a work out as he made his way upstairs. There were aches in places he did not realize he had. By the time, he reached the second floor landing and headed down the corridor toward his room, he was ready to drop. 

Ezra reached for the handle of his door, once he had reached his room, but stopped when he heard a sound from within. Not only was he forced to endure menial labor, but now it appeared he was being robbed too. He mustered up enough energy to confront the intruder, grabbed the knob, and opened the door. His left hand slammed the door against the wall, while he triggered the mechanism that held his derringer in place, and had it pointing into the room without much thought. 

“This isn’t quite the response I was looking for,” a sultry feminine voice purred from within the room. 

Ezra blinked. His paramour, Amelia Vanderson, stood inside the room clothed in a white silk camisole and matching bloomers with cerulean satin trim to match her gemstone eyes. Her ebony hair framed her exquisite features, and cascaded down onto her bare shoulders. 

She stood beside a large metal bathtub, and from where he stood in the doorway, Ezra could see it was filled to the brim with water. A yearning to sink his tired, dirty body into its refreshing coolness prompted him to close the door behind him with his foot, while resetting his derringer in his sleeve. 

“Amelia, darling, you are an angel,” Ezra walked toward her, his eyes taking note of a tray loaded down with several bottle filled fragrant liquids, soap, and his shaving kit sat upon a chair. A towel was thrown over the back of it. A crystal decanter and two shot glasses stood upon his dresser top, while a fresh change of clothing was on top of his bed.

“Don’t go putting any halos on my head,” Amelia objected, while she watched Ezra remove his clothing, piece by piece, as he drew closer to her. “I lost my wings ages ago.” 

“So did I,” Ezra’s gaze locked with Amelia’s as he shed the last of his soiled clothing, and he felt heat not related to the scorching weather, flood over him at the smoldering desire his close proximity and nudity ignited in her jade eyes. 

Amelia licked her lips as Ezra reached out to draw her into his arms. She went willingly into them and brazenly lifted her lips to meet his mouth as he lowered his head towards her. She hungrily probed his lips with her tongue until they gave way and began a seductive dance with his. As the passionate kiss continued, Amelia pressed herself closer to Ezra, drawing a moan from his lips, and urging him to tighten his embrace around her waist and forgot all about his aching body, and concentrated on enjoying the heated moment with his lady love.


End file.
